


Y tu siempre estas ahí

by baymax36



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Higuel, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hiroguel - Freeform, hiroxmiguel - Freeform, miguelxhiro - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baymax36/pseuds/baymax36
Summary: Miguel canta en la calle para ganar dinero y siempre se encuentra a Hiro en momentos o muy buenos o muy malos. Hiro tiene algo en su mente y una vez mas se lo encuentra...





	Y tu siempre estas ahí

**Author's Note:**

> Este fandom necesita amor. No se que les hicieron que todo lo que encuentro es muy triste o esta incompleto. Como el viejo lobo de mar que soy les traigo fluff y amor.

Tienes que estar bromeando”

“¿Qué pasó? Nos volvemos a encontrar”

“Estoy empezando a pensar que de veras me sigues a todos lados”

“Ya te dije que no, no es mi culpa que siempre me encuentres tocando la guitarra”

“Pero no es posible que estés tocando de noche en un parque donde nunca hay gente.”-dijo Hiro moviendo las manos en un gesto de exasperación. 

“Ey, es tan posible como que tú vayas pasando por aquí.”

“La diferencia es que tú deberías buscar lugares donde la gente te pague por tu música, mientras que lo que yo busco es estar solo”

“Es peligroso que estés solo de noche”

Eso arrancó una carcajada sorprendida de Hiro

“Lo mismo podría decirte a ti”

Hiro decidió sentarse al lado de Miguel en la banca del parque y por unos momentos se vieron en silencio.

“Aún no entiendo cómo es que siempre te encuentro en la calle en los momentos más extraños”

“¿Por qué lo dices?”

“La primera vez que te vi tocar en el metro había estado en vela toda la noche trabajando. Estaba de pésimo humor y para colmo iba tarde al laboratorio, aún así me detuve a escucharte cantar hasta que recordé que iba con prisa.”

Después de las decenas de veces que se habían encontrado, Hiro y Miguel sabían bastante el uno del otro Miguel sabía que Hiro trabajaba en un laboratorio desarrollando inventos, que a veces se quedaba obsesionado por sus diseños en la noche y que también era uno de los héroes de la ciudad. Por otro lado Hiro conocía la historia de cómo Miguel había dejado Santa Cecilia para intentar llegar a un público más internacional y que mientras lograba un contrato cantaba en las calles para ganar dinero. 

“Ah, lo recuerdo. No me dejaste ni un poco de cambio, grosero.”

“¡Iba con prisa!”

Miguel rió levemente ante su respuesta. Molestarlo con la primera vez que se habían encontrado se le había vuelto costumbre, incluso si todas las veces posteriores Hiro se aseguraba de dejarle dinero y a veces hasta comida. 

“Bueno no puedes decir que no salen cosas buenas cuando me ves. ¿Si o no te ayude arreglar los problemas que tenías con tu aparato de audición?”

“No sé si realmente cuenta como ayuda…”

“Oye, por fin pudiste terminarlo ¿o no? Y fue porque estabas escuchándome cantar”

“Bueno sí me inspiró para trabajar en ese proyecto. Pensé que si bien la gente puede sentir la música, no es lo mismo que escucharla”

“¡Entonces sí te ayude!”le dijo con un alegría.

“Supongo”-respondió a regañadientes. La verdad es que ese par de horas que se había quedado escuchando a Miguel cantar le ayudaron más que encerrarse días en el laboratorio. 

“Al menos es mejor que la vez que te encontré después de que impediste un asalto sin tu traje y sin Baymax”

“Era necesario”

“Hiro, acabaste con un ojo morado y un montón de golpes en las costillas. Tuviste suerte de que estuviera por ahí o no hubieras llegado rápido al hospital”-le recordó con un tono de regaño. 

Hiro se sonrojó. Esa vez le había dado mucha pena que Miguel lo encontrará así, todo por no llevar su traje un solo día. El mexicano había tenido que cargarlo en su espalda a un hospital, ya que aparentemente  varios moretones a la costilla te impiden caminar. Miguel se quedó con él mientras lo examinaban, vendaban y vio como Hiro se quejaba al punto de las lágrimas mientras sus heridas eran atendidas. 

“Entonces, señor héroe de la ciudad. ¿Hoy qué tipo de día es? ¿Es un día en que nos encontramos por algo bueno o por algo malo?”

“Es un día algo…complicado”

“¿Por qué?”

“Llevo un tiempo pensando mucho en una situación. Quería despejarme un poco caminando, hasta que me topé contigo.”

“¿Es algo con lo que te pueda ayudar?”

“No lo sé”

“Cuéntame”

Hiro dudo por unos segundos pero la preocupación reflejada en la cara de Miguel lo impulsó a compartir con él sus pensamientos. 

“Pues llevo pensando que hay muchas cosas que no le dije a mi hermano. Él obviamente sabía que lo quería pero no se lo dije siempre, creí que era algo que no tenía que decirse. Mis amigos dicen que igual les habría gustado decirle muchas cosas, que pensaron que tendrían años para compartir con él. Su ausencia hizo que me diera cuenta que no tiene sentido esconder lo que siento , sobre todo las cosas buenas como querer a alguien”

“Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?”

Hiro desvió la vista de Miguel y esperó que con eso fuera suficiente para no ser muy obvio. 

“Pues hay algo que me gustaría decirle a alguien, pero no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea. Lo que tengo con esa persona funciona como está en estos momentos y no quiero arruinarlo.” 

Miguel se le quedó viendo unos segundos hasta que pudo hablar. 

“Creo que lo mejor sería que le dijeras. La falta de comunicación puede llevar a muchos malentendidos. No sabes el problema que causó que mi papá Héctor y mamá Imelda no hablaran entre ellos. Ambos se amaban mucho pero al no ser claros el uno con el otro terminaron pensando que ya no se importaban.”

“¿Aún si puedo arruinarlo todo?”

“Es mejor a no saber si esa persona también siente algo por ti. Sobre todo si es alguien tan guapo y talentoso como yo”

“NUNCA DIJE QUE FUERAS TÚ”

“Pero soy yo ¿verdad?”

Miguel se le quedo viendo fijamente. A pesar de que Hiro era algo gruñón sus expresiones solían ser muy fáciles de leer. Estaba bastante seguro en su corazón de que Hiro sentía algo por él más allá de la amistad que habían cultivado tras encontrarse varias veces.  Aún así por un momento dudó de si había entendido la mirada que le dirigía Hiro cuando lo veía. Podía jurar que veía felicidad en los ojos de HIro al verlo y quería creer que había algo detrás de las miradas que le dedicaba cuando cantaba canciones románticas. Siempre se sentaba a platicar con él y en más de una ocasión se había quedado a dibujar conceptos cerca, levantando la mirada de vez en cuando para verlo.

“Oh, está bien. Sí eres tú.”

“LO SABÍA”

“Ugh, de haber sabido que ya sabías no me hubiera pasado el último mes torturándome sobre decirte”

“Ay no te enojes. Al principio no estaba seguro, pero entre tus expresiones y que tus amigos te molestan cuando nos encontramos fue bastante fácil adivinarlo.”

“Me retracto de lo que dije, no me gustas. Tampoco tengo amigos, esa gente solo me hace pasar vergüenzas”

“Pero así supe que yo también te gustaba…”

“Espera ¿YO TAMBIÉN TE GUSTO?”

“Pensé que era obvio”-dijo con cierto sarcasmo- “Para ser un genio, no eres muy perspicaz”

“¡Soy malo para los sentimientos! Honey casi tuvo que explicármelo paso por paso, porque no entendía por qué estaba triste durantes los meses que te fuiste a Santa Cecilia.”

“Hiro, me fui dos semanas”

“¡PUES SE SINTIERON COMO MESES!”

Miguel solo le sonrió y le dio un abrazo. Hiro se quedó callado y correspondió el gesto.

“Yo también te extrañe mucho”-le susurro sin levantar la cabeza de la curva del cuello del otro- “Mi familia ya estaba cansada de que hablará de ti todo el tiempo y de que eres un héroe genio que protege la ciudad y construye robots.”

Hiro retrocedió un poco sin romper el abrazo y viéndolo a los ojos. 

“Yo extrañe tu música. La verdad es que me gusta mucho diseñar cuando te encuentro porque me relaja. También me hace muy feliz cuando estoy triste, incluso el aniversario de la muerte de Tadashi me dolió menos cuando te encontré de camino al cementerio”

“Esa vez tu tía Cass me llamó y me dijo hacia donde ibas para que te pudiera encontrar”

“SABÍA QUE ME SEGUÍAS”-le gritó con expresión triunfante.

“FUE SOLO ESA VEZ”-se defendió- “No quería que fueras solo”

“Este bien. Me hizo sentir mejor verte y cuando le cantaste a Tadashi sentí mucha paz”

“Oye ahora puedes llamarme siempre que quieras que toque algo para ti”

“Bueno de hecho ahora…¿Qué hacemos? ¿Te tengo que pedir que seas mi novio? ¿Te llevo a cenar?”

A veces olvidaba que Hiro estaba bastante mal socializado y que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante algunas situaciones. 

“ Sí Hiro”-se rio levemente Miguel, en verdad le daba mucha ternura que lo preguntara con una preocupación tan real- “Seré tu novio y me puedes llevar a cenar. Y yo te cantaré cuando quieras y te diré cuando te estás arriesgando demasiado para salvar la ciudad”

“Solo si yo te puedo decir cuando estás trabajando demasiado en tu música,  necesitas dormir de vez en cuando”

“Bueno pero primero creo que me debes un beso”

“Creo en realidad, que te debo una vida de ellos”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
